cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Uehara Daizo
Uehara Daizō is the main antagonist in ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo''. Character history Uehara Daizo began his career as a lowly police officer in Tokyo's law enforcement department. At some point in time he captured the super-villain Brushogun, but instead of delivering him to his superiors, he decided to exploit his captive's abilities for his own gain. For this purpose he entrapped Brushogun in a cursed printing press and used his powers to create several new super-villains which would be placed under Daizo's control, and also auxiliaries to help fight these 'menaces'; the latter would eventually become known as the Tokyo Troopers. Subsequently, Daizo was declared Tokyo's number one hero. Eventually, Brushogun surreptitiously managed to create a version of Saico-Tek which was under his control and sent him to Jump City and cause trouble in the city to attract the attention of the Teen Titans. The Titans followed the lead Saico-Tek had dropped and arrived in Tokyo, but in the meantime Daizo had learned of Brushogun's intentions and was planning to get rid of the uninvited opposition. Making an appearance along with his Tokyo Troopers, he introduced himself to the Titans and quickly denounced Brushogun as an urban myth. When Robin would not give up his search for the elusive villain, however, Daizo had him framed for apparently killing another Saico-Tek and the other Titans declared enemies of the state. Daizo sent many of his Tokyo Troopers, along with his ink-created minions to track down and capture the Titans. The Titans succeeded in eluding captivity, and traced Brushogun's trail back to Beast Boy's favorite manga publishing house, and in whose basement they encountered Brushogun and Daizo, the latter of whom revealed the truth to the awed Titans. Daizo promptly set his ink-created minions on the Titans, but the Titans manage to defeat all of them. Daizo attempted to escape the scene and shoot the Titans with his pistol as he went, but Robin quickly disarmed him. In a final bid to elude captivity and defeat the Teen Titans, Daizo jumped into Brushogun's press himself, merging with both and taking over Brushogun's powers, and emerging as a giant ink monster. He created more of his minions using Brushogun's powers and launched an all-out attack on the Titans. However, since this power was dependent on Brushogun's contact with Daizo, Robin managed to pull Brushogun from the monster's body, whereupon it collapsed and was destroyed. Daizo was found in the monster's inky remains, dazed but alive, and subsequently stripped of his rank and heroic prestige; the Teen Titans were publicly rehabilitated and made Tokyo's new heroes. Trivia *Daizo's mode of dress makes him resemble 'Detective Zenigata' from ''Lupin III ''. *The scene where Daizo jumped into Brushogun's printing press and was transformed into an ink monster is a reference to the origin of the Joker. The Joker was the archenemy of Batman, Robin's mentor. He was once an ordinary man who fell into a vat of chemicals and became the criminal he is today. It should be noted that Robin being present in Daizo's transformation into the ink monster is similar to Batman being present during the accident in most versions of the Joker's origin story. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Villain Leaders Category:Villains Category:Major Villains in Teen Titans Category:Male Cartoon Network Characters